REENCARNAÇÃO
by Leonard Ellyot
Summary: Seis deuses reencarnaram neste mundo. Zeus incumbiu sua filha, Atena, de cuidar deles até que despertem as verdadeiras consciências. FICHAS ABERTAS!HENTAI


REENCARNAÇÃO

REENCARNAÇÃO

FICHAS ESCOLHIDAS:

Anna Weinberg – Anya-san

David Granato – Dite

Antoine Reverbell Jabouille - Sesshoumaru,youkai

Dália Gunnar – tenshiaburame

Charlene Elisabeth Tanner – Lilly Angel88

Nome: Anna Weinberg  
Idade: 16  
Aparência: Alta (1,77), magra (53 kg), tem os cabelos pretos tendo algumas mechas vermelhas (pintadas. Começou a fazer madeixas para não ser confundida com o irmão gêmeo. Desde ai tem pintado sempre) comprido quase até ao chão, mas normalmente ela arranja uma maneira deles não tocarem no chão, olhos felinos e misteriosos (como os de um gato), mas de cores diferentes, o da esquerda é azul-gelo e o da direita azul-safira (única diferença entre ela e o irmão) , tem um pentagrama desenhado no lado esquerdo da barriga e tem um brinco parecido com o do Yue mas é vermelho ,é muito branca, tem uma pele muito suave com leve cheiro a canela e tem um corpo sensual, seios fartos, cintura fina, quadris proporcionais e coxas grossas!  
Personalidade: consegue ser fria (mas ela é apenas com pessoas desagradáveis) Simpática, alegre, sincera (tanto que chega a doer), muito orgulhosa, safada e pervertida, tem a língua muito afiada (tem uma resposta para tudo e adora fazer comentários irônicos e com duplo sentido), mas se a irritarem pode ser pior que um "demônio" e ninguém lhe ganha em teimosia e é extremamente inteligente, impetuosa, energética, manipuladora e arrogante.  
Nacionalidade: Alemã  
História: Nasceu em Munique, na tarde do dia 2 de Junho. Nasceu numa das famílias mais antigas, misteriosas e ricas da Alemanha, os pais davam-lhe todo o carinho e amor possíveis… Até ao dia que a marcou para sempre. No dia em que fizeram 10 anos, ao chegar da escola, reparam que a casa tava muito silenciosa, ao entrarem mais para dentro da casa viram seus pais cheios de sangue, mortos na sala, depois ouviu um grito abafado de uma criança que reconheceram como sendo a voz do seu irmão, subiram o mais depressa que puderam as escadas em direção do quarto do irmão e quando lá entraram viram um homem a saltar da janela, depois do homem fugir eles foram até ao irmão que estava bastante ferido, que poucos minutos morreu nos seus braços, depois disso, ambos pegaram no dinheiro que tinham e fugiram dali… e foram à procura dos tios, 3 anos depois os tios morreram num acidente de viação e o irmão gêmeo dela desapareceu… (nunca se soube se ele continuava vivo ou se estava morto)  
Musica tema: Haunted by Evanescence  
Elemento: Trevas  
Deus: Perséfone  
Posso mudar algo?: Sim

Nome: David Granato  
Idade: 14  
Aparência: Pele clara, uma aparência delicada e andrógena, olhos dourados e cabelos longos e lisos da mesma cor, têm 1,60 de altura e pesa 50 kg  
Personalidade: Radiante é a palavra que o define, é infantil, amoroso e brincalhão, em VÁRIOS momentos é irritante, um pouco afeminado por ter sido criado apenas por mulheres, tem um grande talento para a harpa incentivado e trabalhado por sua avó materna, entretanto tem um pavor irracional de escuro (causados pelos maus tratos da tia que o batia a noite) entrando apenas em lugares absurdamente iluminados.  
Nacionalidade:Italiano  
História: Seu pai morreu no dia de seu nascimento em um misterioso incêndio, depois do ocorrido sua mãe, uma famosa harpista, começou a se embebedar , e ele foi praticamente criado pela irmã mais velha, pela tia paterna,que praticamente o espancava por culpa-lo pela morte do irmão (de fato ela esta certa, mas não foi intencionalmente), e pela avó materna, quando completou 13 anos a avó e a mãe morreram e a tia mandou a irmã para um reformatório, suportou por um ano inteiro as crueldades desmedidas da tia ate que conseguiu fugir para a Grécia com a ajuda de seus colegas de escola.  
Elemento: Fogo  
Deus:Apolo  
Música Tema: Assoluto Amore (uma musica italiana)- Debora Magnaghi  
Posso mudar algo?:Sim

Nome: Antoine Reverbel Jabouille  
Idade: 15  
Aparência: Longos cabelos lisos e negros, até a altura da cintura, com uma franja comprida que cobre seus belos olhos dourados. Com 1,70 m de altura, 57 kg , corpo definido para sua idade, resultado dos trabalhos físicos. Pele pálida como um bom europeu, lábios finos, expressões trabalhadas de forma menos delicada do que o de um francês comum. Com algumas cicatrizes nas costas e uma linear bem evidente no lado direito do pescoço.  
Personalidade: Um rapaz bastante sério, com um senso de justiça unilateral. Um pouco intransigente, resolvendo muitas de suas brigas através de agressões físicas. Extremamente impulsivo; age depois rajoso e leal àqueles que o queriam bem, determinado a conseguir o que quer, sem medir esforços. Muito semelhante a seu Deus que ao reencarnar evidencia ainda mais essas características.  
Nacionalidade: Francesa  
História: (coloque alguma coisa meio trágica): Antoine era filho de uma família tradicional decadente francesa. Seu pai um alcoólatra assumido, gastava todo o dinheiro que havia herdado em bebidas e jogos de azar, enquanto sua mãe, uma mulher indolente e muito apegada ao luxo, não estava disposta a viver na miséria em que brevemente se encontrariam, abandonando-os dois por um rico burguês, amigo do pai de Antoine. Dessa forma o menino começou a arrumar meios de conseguir dinheiro para sobreviver, fosse trabalhando em algum lugar ou até mesmo roubando de outros mais favorecidos. Aos 12 anos de idade, morava com seu pai já falido e doente em uma humilde casa na periferia de Paris. O homem se encontrava de cama, a beira da morte, porém o menino era incapaz de abandoná-lo fazendo de tudo para dar ao pai (que morreria seis meses depois) tudo que ele precisava.  
Elemento: Fogo  
Deus: Ares  
Música Tema: Je Ne Regrette Rien - Edith Piaf (musica francesa)  
Posso mudar algo?: Sim.

Nome: Dália Gunnar  
Idade: 14  
Aparência: Cabelos cacheados, incomumente (pra onde ela nasceu) vermelho-fogo vívido, batendo na cintura, olhos laranja sempre tranqüilos, lábios carnudos e rosados, pele branca como a neve, macia com um leve cheiro de erva-doce, corpo bem feito, seios médios, quadris avantajados, 1,67 de altura, 54 kg, até que bem distribuídos.  
Personalidade: Tranqüila, zen, é QUASE impossível tirá-la do sério. Não guarda rancor, mágoa e nem tem inveja. (influência inconsciente da deusa de quem é encarnação... u.u') Sorri o tempo inteiro, está sempre feliz, faz o possível e o impossível para ver uma família feliz e SEMPRE está com um isqueiro na mão, que fica acendendo e apagando, acendendo e apagando, irritando todos à sua volta. Quando descobre ser Héstia, aí sim ela fica insuportável! Aí sim quer ver todo mundo feliz, fogo por todo lado, enfim, pode ser zen, mas é a típica adolescente maluquinha. Só um aviso: Apesar de toda zen e coisa e tal, não a irrite, pois pode se arrepender amargamente mais tarde.  
Nacionalidade: Norueguesa  
História: Apesar de sua personalidade sempre tão alegre, tem um passado sombrio que esconde a sete chaves. Sua família era a correspondente da máfia Italiana na Noruega, mais exatamente, em Oslo. Ainda pequena, foi iniciada para começar um duro treinamento, mas sempre o fez de bom humor, escapando na maioria das vezes, pois o que realmente queria era meditar com o seu "babá", Minos, velho amigo da família que cuidava da pequena na ausência dos pais (ou seja, em tempo integral). O que ele na verdade estava fazendo, era cumprindo ordens de Zeus pra cuidar da encarnação de sua amada irmã Héstia. Dália, além de tudo, vivia em meio a um fogo cruzado, causado pelo seu tio e seu pai, que disputavam quem era o verdadeiro líder da família, e pra piorar, sua mãe não era das mais santas (ou seja, adultera). Mas, ninguém sabe por que, (nem ela mesma) sempre esteve tentando aplacar as brigas e os ânimos (às vezes conseguia), até um dia em que tudo saiu do controle e seu tio matou seu pai, e pretendia matar o resto da família de Dália se não fosse Minos a salvar-lhe, levando-a para um lugar seguro. Ela já tinha lá seus dez anos quando isso aconteceu. E foi aí que ela descobriu quem era, despertando por completo seu lado deusa, mandou que fosse levada para o Santuário, mas até chegarem lá, Minos sofreu com a jovenzinha dando uma de garota bondosa, já que via os problemas que as famílias tinham só de olhar-lhes a face, e lá ia ela unificar uma família. Ao chegarem, havia uma enorme lista de famílias felizes graças a ela, e ao ser deixada aos cuidados da deusa Athena, Minos sumiu, pra aparecer somente quando fosse conveniente.  
Elemento: Fogo!  
Deus: Héstia (Só uma notinha: Segundo meus conhecimentos, além de deusa do Fogo, Héstia também é deusa do lar e é uma das deusas mais puras da Mitologia Grega, por isso a Dália é tão... Zen e inocente, ok?)  
Música Tema: Acho que você vai me matar quando vir a tradução, além de ser uma música meio... Desconhecida: Nella Fantasia - Sarah Brightman (Você acha a letra no Letras Terra,senão,é só pedir que eu mando a letra. E não ligue,eu gosto de música clássica mesmo)  
Posso mudar algo?: Pode sim, se tiver alguma coisa fora do que você espera, à vontade,inclusive a Música Tema, tipo... Se não combinar com a personagem.

Nome: Charlene Elisabeth Tanner (apelido "Charly")  
Idade: 15 anos  
Aparência: Rosto delicado com traços finos e bem desenhados. De estatura mediana tem 1,65m de altura, 48 kg seu corpo é muito bonito tendo as curvas muito insinuantes e nos lugares certos, possui cabelos longos cinza azulados liso e com uma franja lisa toda desfiada até os olhos azuis profundos e enigmáticos.  
Personalidade: Sempre cheia de disposição, está pronta pra tudo, espontânea (faz ou fala o que lhe der na telha), explode com muita facilidade. Instável, folgada, sonsa, cara de pau, impulsiva, teimosa, cínica, orgulhosa, egoísta, esguia, arrogante, ardilosa, irônica, debochada, cabeça quente, muito moleca, desleixada e inflexível em suas opiniões. Ela é o tipo de pessoa que faz as coisas quando quer ou se tiver algum lucro pra si mesma. Apesar da aparência meio "durona", Charly é meiga e tem um coração muito bom. Tem personalidade forte e sabe muito da vida, mesmo sendo apenas uma jovem adolescente. Sabe ser fiel, amiga e carinhosa quando gosta de alguém de verdade apesar de nunca admitir tal coisa.  
Nacionalidade: Americana dos Estados Unidos  
História: Charly foi criada para seguir os passos da família (por parte de pai) que pertencia ao mundo do crime onde a maioria trabalhava para a máfia. Charly que na época tinha apenas sete anos não entendia muito bem o que tudo aquilo significava e sua mãe também não queria que nem ela, nem o irmão (de cincos anos) fizessem parte desse mundo então decidiu fugir junto com os filhos e convenceu o marido para tanto só que a máfia descobriu tudo e mandou executar a todos. Charly só sobreviveu por sorte, porém assistiu impotente a morte da família. Após o incidente, conseguiu chegar aonde a família de sua mãe vivia, onde se dedicou arduamente a um treinamento rigoroso, para um dia conseguir sua vingança.  
Elemento: Luz.  
Deus: Ártemis  
Música Tema: Coisas que eu sei - Danni Carlos  
Posso mudar algo?: Sim!

Nome: Sono Hanasaki

Idade: 14

Aparência: Cabelos azuis, bastante puxado para o cinza, muito macios, que caem-lhe por sobre os olhos azul-marinho, corpo frágil, pequeno, de menino, é leve, parece feito de ar. Sua pele é branco-leite, macia, fica vermelho por qualquer coisa, principalmente depois de um banho quente. Tem um escorpião tatuado na virilha, um rosto angelical e infantil. Lábios vermelhinhos e bochechas rosadas. Tem 1,65 m e 45 kg (eu disse que era leve), e seus cabelos vão até o fim da nuca e são liso-ondulados. Sua voz é de criança ainda.

Personalidade: Melancólico, triste e solitário. Tímido, tem receio de se relacionar com outras pessoas. Seu semblante é sempre calmo, preocupado. É inteligente. Indiferente, não é de sorrir muito, acha que o mundo é ruim demais para sua felicidade, mas quando o faz, é uma visão linda. Sensível, assustado, extremamente inocente, gentil, bondoso, tem horror à morte (tem medo de morrer e não queria que a morte existisse, ou seja, tanatofobia), tem hemofobia. Quando viaja para o mundo dos seus pensamentos, tem o costume de ficar enrolando no seu dedo uma mecha de seu cabelo, muitas vezes foi chamada sua atenção para essa mania, pois poderia ficar careca. Só se abre com seus verdadeiros amigos. É o completo oposto do deus do qual é a reencarnação. Depois que descobre que é a reencarnação de Hades, sempre conversa com este no pensamento, não se sente mais tão solitário, quando fala com ele recupera a fé no mundo e perde o medo. É muito frágil, tem acrofobia, acluofobia, astrofobia e claustrofobia. (respectivamente, medo de altura, escuro, trovões e relâmpagos e de ficar em lugares fechados.). É alérgico a morangos, e menta, adora chocolate. Sua pele tem um cheiro característico de canela.

Nacionalidade: É misto de alemão e japonês.

História: Seus pais eram, respectivamente, empresário alemão e atriz japonesa, portanto muito ocupados. A única que lhe dava atenção era sua irmã, Pandora, a qual ama muito. Por causa da ausência dos pais é que é tão solitário e triste. Os momentos mais felizes da vida do pequeno sempre foram os passados com a irmã e com o motorista pessoal. Este sempre foi muito gentil, bondoso e sempre gostou de Sono. Um dia, sua irmã sumiu misteriosamente, sem deixar vestígios. Aos poucos, todos os empregados e seres vivos da casa começaram a morrer, sobrando apenas o pai, a mãe e o motorista (Kagaho). Um dia, quando Sono voltava da escola com Kagaho, este foi deixar a mochila dele no quarto, mas estranhou o quanto a casa estava silenciosa, pois os patrões estavam sempre ouvindo música clássica como Bach e Beethoven, discutindo e falando aos berros no telefone. Naquele dia, o garoto foi até o pai mostrar o boletim (ele tinha 5 anos) no escritório, encontrou-o deitado no chão envolto numa poça de sangue e com o corpo cheio de marcas de bala, mas é claro que ele não sabia o que era. Enquanto isso, Kagaho achava a mãe de Sono morta no quarto, no mesmo estado do marido. Ao ver tanto sangue, o pequeno não agüentou e desmaiou, daí veio sua posterior hemofobia. Seu motorista, na verdade era o Espectro de Benu, e foi designado por seu senhor a cuidar da sua reencarnação (o pequeno Sono) e depois, de levá-lo até Atena. Ele questionou sobre a rivalidade com a deusa, mas Hades disse apenas para levar.

Elemento: Trevas

Deus: Hades

Música Tema: Cedo ou Tarde – NX Zero

Desculpas à quem não foi escolhido, boas-vindas à quem foi! Quem quiser me add no MSN: leo(ponto)ellyot(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com

Jaa Ne

Leonard Ellyot


End file.
